50 Ways to Snog a HiME
by marashapeshifter
Summary: Fifty kisses, from ShizuruNatsuki, TakumiAkira, and ChieAoi to just about any pairing you can imagine.
1. Shizuru and Natsuki

Happy Valentine's Day ashke! This is for you… For no one else's sake would I attempt writing romance and comedy.

The inspiration for this came from the Gundam Wing fic '101 ways to snog en route to a colony'. From what I understand, snog is the British slang for kissing. Basically, each chapter will be about a kiss between two characters, with each pairing having no more than two chapters to itself. The title's a misnomer actually, any pairing can and will be written whether one or both of them is a HiME or not.

Some will be serious, some will be silly. Some will take place during the series, some will take place after. Some will remain in character, while in others I'll have to stretch the characters every which way. This is more of a challenge to my creativity, to see if I can get different characters to have some sort of chemistry together.

There are about twenty eight significant speaking characters in Mai HiME and that makes for more than two hundred possible pairings so I think writing fifty isn't that unrealistic. For my sanity's sake, I'll try to keep each chapter from 500-1,000 words.

I'm open to suggestions of pairings (aside from the usual ones) but I can't really promise anything definite. I'm also not sticking to an update schedule because I want to finish my other projects first.

* * *

**Snog I: Shizuru and Natsuki**

She looks so vulnerable asleep, with all her defenses down. I like watching her when she's asleep, because then I don't have to pretend. I can dream my forbidden dreams, I can wonder what it would be like to reveal my feelings for her.

It's useless to stop thinking about it. I've stopped trying long ago. Thinking of her as merely a younger sister doesn't work. Thinking she should be with someone normal, someone who isn't as perverted as I am, that doesn't work. If anything, thinking about her with someone like Takeda only sucks me into a dark spiral of jealousy.

A small sigh escapes from me, to be lost in the gentle wind tugging at my kimono sleeve. I want to hold her, I want to feel her in my arms. I want to spend my life with her, with the wonderful person beneath her aloof exterior.

She pretends to be strong, tries to keep everyone at a distance. But somehow, after much patience, I've been allowed through part of her barriers. I can see her relax imperceptibly when she's with me, trusting me with herself. She probably doesn't even notice when she does it. I feel honored by her trust. And I feel shamed that I violate it so.

Natsuki, please don't wake up. Please don't ever let this end. I could be content watching you like this forever. I would be happy, to simply stay in this house with you and forget the rest of the world. Just you, just to be with you, to watch you sleeping.

Please don't wake up. I know that when you do, the world will start turning again and both our masks will return. I hide too, you know. Behind a dance of politeness and teasing, of president and friend.

I'd laugh if it wasn't so painful. Friends falling in love. It's one of the oldest plots around. Someone up there must have been bored with the same old story though, and introduced the Festival to make things more interesting.

That's why I know you _will_ wake up, no matter how much I wish otherwise. Because I know we're doomed to play out our parts, until there's only one HiME left standing. It's too late now to change our course, too late to make any difference. Perhaps someday, if we survive the Festival, I might dare to do something more. But for now, I'll let the world continue on its path, I'll let myself be whoever you need me to be.

That brings a tiny smile to my face. You'll always be my Natsuki and I'll always be yours, even if you don't know it. You're so blind sometimes, Natsuki. My eyes soften as I kneel beside you, pushing the food tray I brought aside. You're so blind to other people's emotions, so intent on your own mission. And all I can do is watch, watch and wait in the shadows.

The darkness is where forsaken people like me belong. Demons with their unnatural desires. I just want to make her smile, why is that so wrong? Why can't I stop, stop defiling her with my unclean thoughts? Why is this love so wrong…?

My soul will be damned, I can already feel the flames licking at my feet. Damned because of love, but embracing the darkness with whole hearted glee to protect that love.

That love... My hand reaches up, I imagine I can caress her sleeping face, I imagine she'll wake up and be happy to see me. A demon deserves nothing, should expect nothing. But once, just once, I want to know what it's like.

I want to know what it's like to have her accept me as I am, I want to know what it's like to greet each morning with her beside me. Just for one second, I want to pretend my sleeping beauty will return my affections in the way I wish her to. Just for one second, please let me know what heaven is like. Then I'll be content with my lot, content with watching her from afar. A demon would happily roast an eternity for a glimpse of heaven.

I edge closer until I'm almost, but not quite, touching her. She doesn't even stir at my motion. Now I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ears, trying to burst out of my body and jump towards the young woman who's captured it so completely. I can feel the warmth of her face, inches below mine.

The world will keep turning, no matter how much I delude myself that I can make it stop. The princess will wake up from her enchanted sleep, but not through the kiss of a prince. Battles will be fought, won, and lost. But for once, just once…

I can feel my cheeks burning, I can feel myself teetering at the edge of fear. Then I close my eyes… and break the spell.

The briefest brush of my lips against hers. Soft, so soft.

Natsuki…


	2. Mikoto and Chie

Note: I'm more used to writing introspective pieces so conversation isn't something I'm very comfortable with. I hope this short one turns out okay.

**Snog II: Chie and Mikoto**

Mikoto's stare was getting to be unnerving. Chie had been reading in Aoi's room for almost an hour already, waiting for Aoi to come back. Mikoto had entered not long after Chie, looking for Nao. When she saw Chie stretched out on Aoi's bed, she sat down on the opposite bed and started watching Chie intently.

Every time Chie looked up from her book, she could see Mikoto's eyes silently following her every move. She tried to ignore Mikoto but the continuous staring was beginning to creep her out. She was about to ask if Mikoto was hungry or something when the younger girl suddenly asked the exact same question.

"Is Chie hungry?" Mikoto asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Eh?!" Chie looked at Mikoto, startled by the weird question. She thought it was a joke or something but the face across from her looked very serious.

"Mikoto, " Chie said gently, putting her book down to face Mikoto, "... what made you think I'm hungry?"

"Chie keeps eating Aoi." Mikoto said, raising an arm to point at Chie's mouth.

That was even _more_ confusing. "Uh… Mikoto, when did I 'eat' Aoi?" Chie asked, wondering if that was why Mikoto had been staring at her so much.

Mikoto's face brightened at this. At least _this _was a question she could answer. "The other day at the park… " she said, ticking each answer off her fingers, "… yesterday in the dorm, yesterday outside Mai's classroom, and…" she continued, her face scrunching up as she tried to remember, "… and last week in the shower room." she proudly finished.

With each word Mikoto said, Chie's sweat drop grew larger and larger. _Now_ she understood what the younger girl was referring to.

"Well, you see, it's not eating Mikoto…", Chie said awkwardly, "it's called _kissing_. "

"Kiss…ing" Mikoto said, trying out the new word.

An uncomfortable Chie scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, you 'kiss' someone to tell them you like them."

Mikoto crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. Then, suddenly, she said "I see!" as if a mental light bulb had finally switched on. She smiled happily at Chie.

Chie heaved a sigh of relief. She was half afraid Mikoto would ask about activities other than kissing. She'd rather leave the task of explaining _that_ to Mai, thank you very much. Unfortunately, Mikoto was about to surprise her some more.

"Arigato, Chie!" Mikoto said before crossing the gap between the two beds and kissing – not eating - the flabbergasted Chie.

"Mikoto likes Chie! Yup!" Mikoto announced.

Dazed, Chie said, "Hey, wait, Mikoto…"

Mikoto only ignored her, eyes shining enthusiastically. "Mikoto likes Mai!"

Chie started in alarm, almost certain of what the younger girl would try to do. "Mikoto, wait, listen…" she said, futilely trying to capture Mikoto's attention.

"Mikoto will tell Mai! Mhmm!" Mikoto gleefully informed Chie before scampering out the door.

Chie groaned inwardly as she got up to chase after the girl. "Oh no… What have I done?"


	3. Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao

Note: I was wondering how a three way kiss could happen when this bit of weirdness popped out. I apologize if it's too confusing.

**Snog III: Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao**

When the Sandman went on vacation, he entrusted his friend, the Norse god Loki, to oversee the realm of dreams. Loki, in this particular incarnation, was also known as Homura Nagi.

Nagi flitted from dream to dream, enjoying his temporary powers immensely. In time, he came upon three of his favorite mortals. Ever the trickster god, he decided to play a prank on the three sleeping HiMEs.

"So…" he said, his feet dangling over the edge of the roof on which he was seated, "… this will be fun…"

-o-

Natsuki:

I fell asleep unnaturally early. I stumbled back into my empty apartment just as the sun was setting. My limbs felt heavy and the silence seemed oppressive as I dropped first my helmet, then my clothes on the floor before climbing into bed.

I should have been out on the street looking for clues about my mother's death. A distant part of me was angrily scolding the rest but my eyes were already threatening to close without that responsible part's consent. I quieted it down by promising to work overtime tomorrow. I gave in to my disobedient body and drifted away with surprising ease.

When I woke up next, it was still night time. I could tell even with my eyes closed. The building contained different sounds at night, compared to its sounds during the day.

I rubbed my eyes groggily. It felt like they were filled with sand and grit. I thought about going down to the bar. Maybe Yamada had some new information for me. I tentatively opened an eye to check the time.

"Ah, Natsuki's awake now." Shizuru said, smiling at me. She was beside me in the bed, propped up on an elbow and wearing a light violet nightgown. Shizuru. In. _MY_. Bed.

"Iiieeee!!!" I screamed, bolting upright and scuttling back against the headboard, clutching my blankets around me. Shizuru sat up as well and tilted her head to the side quizzically.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" she asked, a worried frown on her face.

"Wh… what are _you_ doing here?!" I squeaked, from where I was huddled against the headboard.

Shizuru looked confused and entirely unrepentant about sharing _MY_ bed with me. She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Silly. I live here."

I just stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Are you feeling unwell?" she asked, moving beside me and putting a hand on my forehead. I reflexively pulled the blanket tighter around myself.

"No fever…" she said, dropping her hand but not moving away, much to my discomfort. "Did Natsuki have a dream then?"

I sighed in relief. "A dream…" Yes, that was probably it. Shizuru was just a dream. Though why I'd dream of my friend _here_, in _my_ apartment and in _my_ bed, I had no idea.

"Just a dream…" I said. A dream then. I relaxed a bit. If it was just a dream, then I'd go back to sleep and wake up in the morning.

Shizuru looked at me sympathetically and moved away, much to my relief. I didn't loosen my grip on the blankets though. I lay back down and the Shizuru I'd dreamt up remained quiet.

I willed myself back to sleep, wanting to get this dream over and done with. Shizuru often teased me and got under my skin in a way no one else has. But _this_ was _unbelievable_, even as a prank.

I was halfway to the realm of dreams when I felt her weight shift on the bed. I could now sense her hovering over me, her hair tickling my face and her scent surrounding me. Then, against my lips, warmth.

I struggled back to consciousness, opening my eyes and intending to tell Shizuru off.

Instead, I found Nao's mirthful face staring back at me.

-o-

Nao:

The man I'd contacted didn't show up so I'd wandered the city searching for some other prey. It seems my feet wandered without my knowing it because I found I'd arrived back at the train station. Weird. I walked off again, this time in another direction.

I checked my cell phone for messages. I texted while walking, rubbing my left eye. It must have impaired my vision because there I was, standing in front of the train station again.

_There'll always be more suckers around some other night,_ an insistent voice in my head seemed to say. Hmph. Whatever. The point was that there were some of those suckers around and about now. I scratched my eye again. Looked like a piece of dirt was stuck.

I started to leave the station. Before I could take more than a few steps, I was hit with a migraine and the stupid itch in my left eye refused to go away. Grumbling all the way, I ended up getting on the train and returning to my dorm room.

Aoi was out, with Chie no doubt, so I had the entire room to myself. I entered, still rubbing my eye, and switched on the light.

Only to find someone's been sleeping in my bed. Was still sleeping in fact. A scantily clad Natsuki was splayed out in my bed sleeping as soundly as a baby. And she had _such_ a big smile on her face. I reached over and poked her side. Yeah, she was real.

Then unbidden, a thought entered my mind. Hmm… I grinned. I'd be able to tease her to no end. I sat down beside her on the bed, then bent down and kissed her.

I sat back up, laughing at my audacity and at what the expression on her face would be when she found out. She stirred, then suddenly her eyes popped open and grew impossibly round.

"Wh… what are _you_ doing here?!" She screamed, dashing out of bed, blankets trailing along after her.

I simply sat on the bed with my legs crossed and raised my eyebrow. "And _I _might ask _you_ the same question."

Natsuki just groaned. "First I dream of Shizuru and now this?! What a nightmare…" she said, tightly clutching the blanket wrapped around her.

I pounced on that tidbit she'd unknowingly dropped. "Fujino-san, is it? Ah… so _that's_ why you were moaning in your sleep… What were you doing?" I leered suggestively at her. Natsuki's so fun to bait. People are _so_ easy to toy with if you know what buttons to push.

She growled and tackled me, pinning me to the bed. She was blushing hard and seemed fully intent on strangling me.

Unfazed, I asked, "Mraow? Is this a demonstration?"

She turned an even darker shade of red. I looked back up at her, smirking.

I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up to quickly kiss her again. I opened them, expecting to savor her angry and embarrassed expression.

Except now… Fujino-san was in Natsuki's place above me.

Gulp.

-o-

Shizuru:

I'd gotten the impulse to go home early and surprise Natsuki with some flowers. She professes not to like flowers, but lately I've noticed they've been making her smile. After the flowers, my next stop was the grocery. It was her turn to cook that night so I wanted to have something on hand in case her latest attempt proved to be too inedible.

There were no fire trucks or ambulances stationed around our apartment building, so I felt her cooking had probably gone well. As I unlocked the door to our apartment, I called out, "Natsuki! I'm home!" There was no response, only the sound of Dhuran's paws scrabbling against the door. I entered, and fended off the enthusiastic young puppy, my eyes casting about, looking for Natsuki. She was nowhere to be seen.

I placed the flowers in their customary vase on a high table where Dhuran couldn't reach them. The groceries I dropped off at the kitchen counter. There was no sign the kitchen had been used and it seemed mostly intact, quite unlike its normal state on the nights Natsuki has charge of dinner. That impossibility only made me even _more _worried. "Natsuki?" I called out again.

I found her in our bedroom, sound asleep. A wave of relief washed over me. She probably got home exhausted and had fallen asleep even before preparing dinner. I smiled at her sleeping form. Watching Natsuki sleep is one of my favorite pastimes.

I changed into the violet nightgown she likes, then climbed into bed beside her. Natsuki's an expert lingerie collector and she'd gotten me this particular one last Christmas. I enjoy wearing it because I can feel her eyes following me around. If I tell her about it though, she'll only blush cutely and stammer, denying having done any such thing.

I settled down to watch her sleep, running a hand through her hair. That would have been an impossible action a long time ago, but she's slowly begun accepting me inside her personal space. I must have drifted off at one point or another because when I next looked at the clock, several hours had already passed.

I saw Natsuki beginning to stir and turned on my side, propping myself up with an elbow. I smiled, watching her eyes slowly flutter open. "Ah, Natsuki's awake now." I said gently when they were completely open.

She screamed. "Iiieeee!!!"

I was puzzled, to say the least. She scuttled back against the headboard, clutching the blankets around her. I sat up as well and looked at her quizzically.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" I asked, frowning worriedly.

She squeaked. "Wh… what are _you_ doing here?!" She's so cute, even if at the moment she's looking at me like I'm some sort of bogey man.

I tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear and replied, "Silly. I live here." Alarm bells began ringing in my head. Fears of amnesia and the like quickly crossed my mind.

"Are you feeling unwell?" I asked, putting a hand to her forehead. It was cool to the touch. "No fever…" I was seriously contemplating bringing her to the hospital when a thought entered my mind.

"Did Natsuki have a dream then?" I asked. That would probably explain it. She has nightmares often. When she does, I usually just hold her until she quiets down. She doesn't like talking about them though, my Natsuki's like that.

She sighed, "A dream… Just a dream…"

I moved back to my side of the bed as she lay back down and closed her eyes. She's drifting off to sleep now, I hope she has no more nightmares. I shift beside her and close my eyes, savoring the privilege of being allowed so near her. I kiss her good night, my beloved Natsuki.

When I opened my eyes, I found that _I_ was the one having a nightmare.

Nao was lying beside me where Natsuki had been. She seemed just as startled as I was. Laughter echoed in my ears and my eyes narrowed at the sound. The voice seemed quite… familiar.

-o-

Nagi was rolling from side to side in laughter. His cackling filled the air. "Oh, that was so…" he gasped, clutching his side.

Three pairs of footsteps behind him. Then a bullet, narrowly missing his ear. He turned around to find three _very_ irate HiMEs behind him.

"Nagi…" growled Natsuki, a gun in either hand and both of them pointed at the little trickster.

Shizuru was relatively more reasonable. "Which was the dream, Nagi?" she asked threateningly, in her distinctive Kyoto accent. She too was tightly gripping her Element.

"You'll pay for that…" Nao promised in her silky sweet voice, suggestively flexing her bright red nails.

Nagi placed his hands behind his head and balanced on the edge of the rooftop. "My, my… such anger." He chuckled.

None of the HiMEs seemed amused.

"Ah well, times up…" he said, looking at his watch. "You'll just have to decide between fantasy and reality yourselves…." he answered Shizuru, jumping back to avoid Natsuki's next bullet.

"See you!" he called out, jumping back over the edge of the building, vanishing into the darkness. The three HiMEs now eyed each other warily, even as Nagi's laughter echoed up at them from over the edge.


	4. Reito and Yukino

Note: These two were difficult to keep in character but I did my best to make it sound plausible anyway.

**Snog IV: Reito and Yukino**

The first time we met was at the library. No, wait… that's not right. You were the same year as Haruka-chan and I'd seen you before already. You were always surrounded by your flock of fangirls, charmed by your dazzling smile and your gentlemanly behavior. And I? I was always with Haruka-chan, tagging along behind her.

Then there was that day when Haruka-chan had something else to attend to which left me on my own. I wasn't sure of what to do, I'd have gone home if I could. Haruka-chan would be walking home with me though so I ended up waiting at the library.

That was where we bumped into each other, there among the shelves of books. You bumped into me, and not the other way around, I remember it quite clearly. Trying to escape from some of your more persistent admirers, you sought refuge among the books… and found it with me.

I was petrified at being addressed by an upperclassman. It was really only Haruka-chan I felt comfortable with. But you were… nice. I was like a scared rabbit, ready to bolt at any moment. But you coaxed me to stay, you were patient, you were gentle. You got me to talk about my favorite books, and you even looked genuinely interested. I had to leave too soon.

I don't know why, I don't understand why. I made up an excuse to tell Haruka-chan and went back to the library the next day. I don't know why. I just knew I was excited at the thought of seeing you again, but at the same time, scared to death at the prospect. Maybe if I'd been more normal, I'd have realized what I'd been feeling.

You didn't arrive that day, but you showed up the next with an apologetic smile on your face. We kept meeting after that, quietly. It wasn't exactly a secret at first, but I kept it from Haruka-chan. I don't know why.

We ended up keeping it from pretty much everybody, meeting only in secret. It was _my_ precious secret, this bundle of mixed emotions emanating from the depths of my heart. It was something that grew from within me, something I never thought I was capable of possessing.

I liked you. I liked you a lot. I've always wondered why you liked me. Why me? Why the shy timid girl who's always in the shadows? When I ask, you just hold me affectionately, telling me I'm special. _You _make me feel special. I don't see why I am.

_You_ made me feel happy, it was such a joy to simply be next you. I'd go about my day thinking of new stuff to tell you. When I read or hear something, I'd wonder how you would react if you were there. When you'd smile, I'd know everything was right in my world, everything was in its place.

It hurts to think about it now, how happy I was.

"So… you've decided then?"

"… yes." I replied reluctantly. I'd kept hesitating, trying to avoid today. Not wanting to make a decision, not wanting to make the choice. But you pulled me aside into this empty classroom and pressed me for my answer.

I'd been looking down at the floor the entire time, not wanting to meet your eyes. I look up now…

Your face is almost sad enough to make me change my mind. I think… that sadness you're bearing is the first really strong emotion I've seen on your face, in all the time we've been together. You're usually like a statue, perfect, beautiful. One of those marble statues, distant and unreachable. But now you look like you're about to cry, you look so shocked at my response. You didn't expect it.

Please, please forgive me. But I can't… I just _can't_ choose otherwise.

For a long time you stand there, I fear you've turned into the marble you so resemble. Then you bow your head in acceptance.

I'm relieved, I'd been dreading this confrontation for so long, I'd been so scared to choose, so scared to let my choice be known. I push my glasses up to see better. Your masks are back now, only a hint of sorrow lurks behind your eyes.

"You know…" you begin, "…she doesn't stand a chance against Shizuru."

I can find the strength to smile now. "I know… but she'll do her best anyway."

You look away as if in pain.

It's ironic really, many girls have had their hearts broken by you. And now here I am, breaking yours, breaking both of ours.

My stomach is all in knots. It's a good thing I haven't eaten yet. Puking all over Reito-sama in the middle of breaking up with him? I clutch my stomach to stop from laughing hysterically.

The suppressed laughter turns into sobs, the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes before trickling down. "I'm sorry…" It's inadequate I know. But it's all that I have to offer. I rub my drenched face furiously, unable to stop crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Please forgive me… I have no choice…

My eyes are blurry now, it's hard to see past the tears. I bite my lip, trying to will myself to stop. Then you put your hands on my shoulders. There's a split second of hesitation before you draw me close, a split second that was never there before. You bend down and kiss me… then you draw away.

Is this it? Is this the last time I'll feel your arms around me, the last time I'll know your touch?

"Sayonara, Yukino-chan."

You turn and walk to the door. I watch your retreating back, I watch all the time we spent together melt away before my eyes. It hurts, like a part of me has been ripped out. I just want to scream but at the same time I just want to curl up and have all of this go away, have all of this not be real. I berate myself and call myself a dozen kinds of a fool.

"I…" I call out. You turn back and look at me.

I …love you. The rest of the words die in my throat. Because I didn't. Not really. Even if you seem so perfect, you're not my anchor, you're not the one who makes me become a better person.

You were always perfect… too perfect. I was always shy and quiet, the complete opposite of your charming demeanor. Haruka-chan always encouraged me to become someone better. But you… You were content to let me be, content to let me drift as I was. Going nowhere, being no one.

I can't see anymore through the tears. I hug myself and lean against the wall, slumping down to curl up into a ball. I can hear the door close, footsteps fade away.

I'm grasping at straws now, trying to remind myself why I chose as I did. You were always strong, rock steady. Dependable. You always understood. You were a gentleman. You're almost too good to be true. You _were_ too good to be true.

There was… something missing. Change. Improvement. I couldn't imagine staying frozen with you forever, stagnant, unmoving. You let me hide in your shadow, keeping me safe from the rest of the world.

Haruka-chan though… She's oblivious, she doesn't know she's the most important person to me. Being with Haruka-chan scares me sometimes, but I know she'll always keep moving forward and bringing me along with her. She's teaching me to walk beside her and speak for myself and I can be sure she'll be holding my hand the entire way.

But if I really made the right choice, why can't I stop crying? Why can't I stop? Why… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please forgive me…

I'm not making sense, am I? That's all right.

That's all right. I think… I think I'll just sit here and cry some more…

Tears run dry eventually but the heart never forgets. The next time I see you again, we're both a year older.

I tentatively enter the Student Council room behind Haruka-chan. She strides in, that's my fiery Haruka-chan.

You greet us. "Good morning Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san."

"Good morning." Haruka-chan acknowledges him, then turns to me expectantly. I take a breath and muster up a smile, "Go… Good morning."

We take our seats, and I covertly watch you. It still hurts to look at you, still hurts to think of what I'd thrown away. I know I did what was best but I can't seem to convince my foolishly beating heart.

"Oi, Yukino? Are you paying attention?" Haruka interrupts my thoughts. The meeting's started already.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-chan!" I apologize, embarrassed.

You look so calm, sitting to the president's right. Maybe someday…maybe someday I'll believe I made the right choice. But for now, I'll just do my best to walk beside Haruka-chan.


	5. Nao and Yukariko

WARNING: Implied 'M' rated situation. I'm of the opinion I kept the story itself within the 'T' rating but I would appreciate it if you let me know if you feel something is inappropriate.

**Snog V: Nao and Yukariko**

The stone floor was hard and the cold seeped into her bones making her knees ache. But she made no move to get up. She wouldn't until she was told to.

Her black habit felt heavy and rough against her sensitive skin. Even the slightest shift in her position made the cloth rub against the red stripes on her back. Her back was on fire and she could feel the ache everywhere in her body, but she embraced and cherished the pain. It was a mark, a reminder of who she truly was, of who she truly belonged to.

Her skin was sensitive, her senses hyper alert. The slightest brush of a breeze against her exposed face made her suppress a shiver. Her breathing was irregular though she tried to control it.

The adrenaline was still making its way around her body. It hadn't been notified yet that playtime was over, that soon, way to soon, she would have to return to the real world.

A hand caressed her cheek and one bright red fingernail slowly drew a line from the tip of her ear to her chin. It was exquisite. She barely kept herself from whimpering.

"What are you?"

That voice, the voice that made its way through her brain like liquid fire. She mentally tripped over herself in her rush to reply.

"Whatever you want me to be, Nao-sama." It was said breathlessly, in adoration. A prayer to the one who controlled her, mind, body and soul.

"Very good."

Elation. She answered correctly and pleased the only one that mattered to her. She fought to kept her eyes down as was proper.

It had been a struggle at first, oh how ignorant she had been. But then _she _came along, younger but more worldly, and took her in hand, teaching her to submit to _her _love.

Yes, it was love. Complete and utter devotion, complete and utter obedience. Even in the middle of it, in the middle of pain, a peace would descend upon her at having found her rightful place in the world.

It was right that she was kneeling in this manner, body still throbbing, aching, from _her _tender ministrations. She longed to look up to see that face, the face she longed to shower with kisses. But no, she had no rights, no will, just whatever _she _chose to grant. She belonged to _her, hers _to use, _hers _to punish, and _hers _to love. So she obeyed and kept her eyes downcast.

Her self control was rewarded. A hand cupped her chin and lifted her face up. Lips brushed hers, tenderly, gently at first. Then a hot moist tongue attended to her lips before seeking deeper warmth. The kiss turned bruising, demanding, an owner claiming its property. She was melting, melting in the sensations, in the surrender, in the heat that spread throughout her body once more and left her gasping.

She felt giddy when the kiss ended, wanting, needing more. But it was a lesson, in restraint, in obedience.

"You may go now."

She was dismissed. She got unsteadily to her feet, struggling to replace the masks that hid her true self, her true self that belonged to its master.

She stumbled out, back to the real world, fortifying herself for another period of trials, of hiding the aching need until her master came to her once more.


	6. Mai and Mikoto

I'm not sure what the legal age is in Japan so just assume that they're in college and old enough to drink whatever it is people in Japan would drink.

A bit of swearing but I think the T rating still covers that. Also, some may consider this story out of character.

Just a side note, RL's pretty busy so there probably won't be anything new for a couple of weeks.

**Snog VI: Mai and Mikoto**

I was slumped down in my seat, clutching the glass like a life line. I raised my head from the table just long enough to drain the glass of its contents.

If Shiho were here, she'd drag me out, yelling about her onee-chan's disgraceful behavior. But I doubted she'd find me here, in this bar Reito and I had stumbled into. It was Ror... Ror- something. I don't know. I can't think right now. What the heck, it doesn't matter.

At the moment, Reito was right across from me, trying to drown the day's memories in alcohol, just as I was. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair disheveled and his clothes unkempt. In short, he looked exactly the same as I did. He caught me staring at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You look like shit." Inelegantly said perhaps.

He just chuckled bitterly. "So do you."

I just grunted in affirmation. You see, we were in the same position. Him and me. We had both been competing for Mai's affection. We were rivals, both peacocks trying to court our female. Turns out we were both morons.

Mai had called me to her dorm room that afternoon. I was surprised to find Reito already sitting there. I started to act indignant when Mai, with Mikoto clinging to her as usual, told me soberly to sit down.

Reito and I eyed each other suspiciously. Mai poured some tea for us while Mikoto chomped on the food laid out on the table. Neither Reito nor I touched our tea.

Mai didn't say anything. Her eyes were downcast, refusing to meet mine.

"Mai-san, why did you call us here?" Reito prompted her.

Mai looked nervous. "Well... You see..." She took a deep breath then forced a smile on her face. "Why don't you two have something to eat?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Reito beat me to it. "Mai-san please just tell us what it is."

I gave him a dirty glare. "Yeah, what he said."

Mai bit her lip, still hesitant to say why she'd called both of us here.

"Well..."

Mikoto interrupted, putting her now empty bowl down on the table.

"Mai's **mine**! Mai likes Mikoto!" Mikoto announced it gleefully, hugging Mai and burrowing her face into Mai's breasts.

Mai laughed, a touch exasperated. "Mikoto! You didn't have to tell them like that!"

Mikoto looked up at Mai, confusion evident on her face. "Why not?"

Mai just laughed and bent down to kiss Mikoto's upturned face.

My mouth was hanging open by this point. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reito with the same expression.

Mikoto?!?!

All this time, we'd thought she would eventually choose between the two of us... But Mikoto?!?!

Things went downhill from there.

Nobody was seriously injured. Nothing but my pride of course. _That_ was trampled into the dust and used as a punching bag.

So that's the story of how Reito and I ended up at this bar drinking like there's no tomorrow. Sad isn't it?

I refilled my glass. The bar was smoky and dimly lit. The voices of other customers drifted towards us but we paid them no heed. Some of them looked like suspicious characters but nobody had bothered us so far. I don't think I'd have cared if they did.

Reito's voice broke into my thoughts.

"I should have seen it coming. Always with her, always hugging her like _that_..." Reito said darkly.

"I..." I struggled for something intelligent to reply. I was really far gone because my brain wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. I settled for, "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." Reito drained his own glass.

He continued. "There must be something in the air. First Shizuru and Kuga. That was bad enough, walking in on them all the time."

Reito refilled then emptied his glass. "Then Haruka and Yukino caught the yuri bug as well."

I managed a weak laugh. "Don't forget Chie and Aoi. There's also Youko-sensei and Midori-sensei."

"Akane, Miyu and that blond haired kid." Reito countered.

"You know..." I began, "I even saw Nao leading a nun around on a leash. A leash!" I brandished my glass to emphasize the point.

"What's next? Okuzaki and Shiho?!" Reito grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it.

I gulped. The yuri bug would have to be _very_ contagious for that to happen.

Reito's voice was getting slurred and his movements more exuberant. "Why are all the pretty girls either taken or prefer other girls?" He paused for a moment. "Or both."

There was silence. Glasses were refilled.

Then suddenly, a loud squeal was heard through the bar.

An indignant protest. "Shizuru!"

"Ara, but Natsuki looked so cute!"

"Ack!"

"Urgh."

"Mmff..."

"Ah..."

Reito and I looked at each other. We were both wild eyed by now.

I set my glass down firmly on the table.

"I don't want to know. I _really _don't want to know."

Reito nodded wordlessly and signaled for another round.


	7. Akira and Takumi

**Snog VII: Akira and Takumi**

Rain.

Falling. Drop by drop. A pitter patter on the ground.

Rain. Falling from the sky. From the dark clouds above. Relentless.

A cool wind blows. Whistling through this stone garden. A stone garden crawling with black ants.

Falling rain.

Rain. And not-rain.

Rain that wasn't rain at all, but tears.

Tears.

Tears that fall, fall, fall. They've been falling for so long.

Falling on the black ants. The ants crawling in the rain. Paying a final homage to the sleeping one. The one who will wake no more.

She is crying out. In grief. In pain. An ever present pain. A pain that can never be forgotten. No, never forgotten.

Forget grief, forget love? Nay! Sooner forget thyself.

But pain? Ay, forget pain? Would that memory were that merciful.

They remain, the memories.

A weak heart, a failed operation. Whispered last words.

Tears had fallen then, as now. A torrent of rain drowning the parched earth.

Earth. He is covered in earth. Returning to dust.

Nevermore to see the sun, to feel the breeze. Nevermore to smile, to laugh. Nevermore.

Words. Words unspoken. They lie heavily in the heart. Such pain. Pain. Pain!

Longing. To jump down. For a final embrace. An eternal embrace.

To return to dust as well. With you.

To dust, as thou are, to you I return. I come.

Hands grasping, restraining. Sounds swirling. Mouths moving. But nothing is said. Nothing is spoken. Nothing is understood. Only pain.

Only pain. And tears. Falling, drop by drop. Falling relentlessly. Falling without stop.

Lifting. Opening the lid. Revealing the bed where he sleeps. So peaceful. An eternal sleep.

His face is pale. His lips...

His lips are cold. So cold. They hold no warmth, no kindness, no life.

He sleeps still. He does not awaken. No. Frog becomes prince but what does prince become?

Nothing. Nothing happens. He sleeps still. His lips are still cold, his face still so pale.

I call out to him.

He does not answer. He has no pulse, no will.

I see.

Understanding.

A decision.

Steel. Sharp steel. Watered by the rain, the life giving rain.

Blood. An offering of blood. Mingling with the rain, the tears.

Wait for me. Wait for me...

I come. I come to you.

Now we are entwined in an eternal embrace. Together. Together always.

Never married yet never parted. Now we'll be apart nevermore.

Rain.

Falling. Drop by drop. A pitter patter on the ground.

Falling on the black ants. The ants crawling in the rain. Mourning, not one but two.

Tears fall, fall, fall. Falling for the ones who will wake no more.

* * *

I'm sorry, I was experimenting with the style, please let me know how it went. You can blame the weirdness on all the studying I've been doing. 

In case it was too vague, the scene is Takumi's funeral. Akira jumps down as he is being buried, kisses him one last time, then kills herself.


	8. Takeda and Natsuki

**Snog VIII: Takeda and Natsuki**

"Hurry up Takumi!"

"Gomen ne, Akira-kun!" Takumi panted as he tried to catch up to his roommate.

Takumi had gotten up late that morning so the two of them were running late for first period.

"Hey!" Akira protested as someone ran past them nearly knocking Takumi over.

Akira placed a hand on Takumi's shoulder to balance him and yelled at the student running through the halls. "Watch where you're going!"

The guy was already out of sight and didn't reply.

"I'm fine, Akira-kun." Takumi reassured his indignant roommate. "He's probably just late too."

They resumed walking towards their homeroom class. A few seconds later, two giggling girls ran past them.

Akira's sharp reflexes made her grab Takumi's collar and pull him to the side of the corridor. Because of that Takumi was able to avoid being trampled by the sudden rush of people running in the same direction as the two girls.

Takumi and Akira looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Takumi asked.

They were able to catch snatches of conversation from the crowd.

"... at the cafeteria. They don't know..."

"...pink dress?! Really?! I can't believe _he _would..."

They looked at each other and decided to see what the commotion was all about.

-o-

Nao was lounging on a table in the middle of the cafeteria. She had been mentally rehearsing her current excuse for absences when she saw something was happening at the cafeteria. And oh, what a delightful prank she found.

In the middle of the cafeteria was a long metal post that stretched from floor to ceiling.

A guy was bound halfway up the post, too high for any of the students to reach, even when standing on a chair or table.

He was wrapped in wide gray tape, the type usually used for industrial purposes. On top of that, a thick rope lashed him into position. There was also a heavy chain and a padlock for good measure. The many layers bound him tightly and prevented him from escaping.

He was struggling madly, but uselessly. His bindings held him in place. A cloth gag was stuck in his mouth, muffling his screams.

Someone really didn't want him to get away.

Nao found it quite amusing. She couldn't have done a better job herself if she'd wanted to humiliate someone. You see the tape, the ropes, and the chain didn't hide the fact that underneath, the guy was wearing a very _pink_, very frilly _dress_.

_Him _in a _pink dress? _He looked _so _silly.

Not that Nao had anything against the guy if he wanted to cross dress. But he really didn't _look _like the type. He seemed to be taking the feminine frippery as an affront to his masculinity. Nao smirked. She could just imagine the ribbing he'd get from the guys about this.

To add insult to injury, a large sign was taped above his head that said, "KISS ME!"

The cafeteria was beginning to fill with students. Students who'd heard from a friend, and students who'd just gone along to see what the commotion was all about.

Nao bet no one was in their first period classrooms anymore. That was fine by her. She could always slip out of school in the middle of all the ruckus. But in the meantime... Nao grinned and leaned back to enjoy the show.

-o-

Mai ran into the cafeteria, Mikoto on her back.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Um, I'm sorry." Mai mumbled as she threaded her way through the massive crowd.

She finally reached the center of the storm where, predictably, Chie was taking pictures with Aoi at her side.

"What's going on? Why's he up there?" Mai breathlessly asked the duo. Mikoto got off Mai's back and stood on a chair to see better.

"Masashi Takeda, head of the kendo club." Chie informed them.

"But nobody knows why he's up there." Aoi added.

"We don't know how that metal post got here either." Chie said, camera phone still in a frenzy of clicking.

Takeda's face was contorted in horror and panic. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

The students clustered around him were pointing and whispering and giggling. A group of guys were taunting him with kissy faces. They couldn't help it, he looked so silly. The air was filled laughter and merriment, all at Takeda's expense.

Mai looked up at Takeda. "Poor guy..."

-o-

Brandishing a megaphone, Haruka strode into the room.

"Everyone! Please eviscerate the cafeteria!"

"It's evacuate Haruka-chan!" Yukino corrected, squirming through the stifling press of people to get to Haruka's side.

"That's what I said. Hey! Hey you! Get back to your classrooms already! Now!"

The cafeteria slowly began to empty as Haruka yelled right and left until she reached the center of the room.

Haruka took a step back then leaped forward to kick the metal pole. It didn't budge and all she got was a sore foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Haruka jumped up and down on one foot while clutching the other.

"Haruka-chan! Are you okay?!" Yukino asked worriedly.

"I'm... fine..." Haruka got out through clenched teeth.

"You should be more careful Suzushiro-san." Shizuru cautioned in her distinctive Kyoto accent, startling the other two with her presence.

Haruka turned to the president and roared, "Fujino! _You_ do something about this!"

Shizuru merely tilted her head to one side and replied politely. "I'm sure your Executive Committee is up to the task. It has always performed admirably in the past. Or is this," Shizuru waved a hand towards Takeda, her nose wrinkling gracefully, "too difficult?"

Takeda's eyes threatened to pop out upon seeing Shizuru and he started struggling frantically.

"Of course not! We can handle this for sure!"

Shizuru smiled at Haruka. "Then I have complete faith in you Suzushiro-san. Gambatte ne!"

Haruka turned to the rest of her committee and began issuing orders, with a sinking feeling that she'd been tricked again.

Shizuru began to walk away.

Yukino ran after her and called out, "Ah, um, Kaichou-sama!"

"Yes, Kikukawa-san?" Shizuru turned to look at the younger secretary.

"Uh, do you have any idea why he's up there?" Yukino asked awkwardly.

Shizuru paused for a heartbeat before smiling innocently and answering, "I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea."


	9. Yukino and Haruka

**Snog IX: Yukino and Haruka **

A harried sales clerk ran up to the store manager.

"Sir! Sir! There's a madwoman in aisle eight! Come quick!"

The manager ran up to the said aisle, and sure enough, a woman dragging two carts along ran past them in a rush.

She was getting one of almost _everything. _The manager stared in shock as his shelves were rapidly depopulated.

Several minutes later, at the counter, the cashier hurriedly entered the woman's purchases. It was the manager's orders, to give the woman everything she wanted.

"Is that cash or card ma'am?"

In answer, the woman held out a credit card to him. A large sweat drop formed on the back of the cashier's head when he saw the name on the card.

No wonder the woman had the audacity to go on such a shopping spree. No wonder his boss was adamant that the woman be given everything she wanted.

He was face to face with none other than Suzushiro Haruka, owner and president of the Suzushiro group of companies.

"Right away ma'am!"

-o-

"Yukino! I'm home!" Haruka called out as she dropped the first batch of shopping bags just inside their front door.

"Haruka-chan?" Yukino came down the stairs still in a pale pink nightgown.

She looked stressed out. There were dark circles around her eyes, her nightgown was badly rumpled, and she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep in days. Which, in fact, she hadn't.

Yukino stared in amazement as Haruka brought in one shopping bag after another. Yukino knelt beside one of them and brought out a box of baby bottles.

"Haruka-chan, I didn't ask for this." She told Haruka in bewilderment.

"It seemed like a good idea." Haruka said, huffing as she put down another batch of shopping bags. She went out the door to fetch the next one.

Yukino continued inspecting the contents of the shopping bags. To her growing dismay, almost _none _of them had what she'd sent Haruka out for.

It had seemed a simple enough request. She'd asked Haruka to buy some diapers for baby Yuuki because the last one had been used that morning. Their daughter always fussed if her diapers weren't changed instantly.

Yukino had expected Haruka to run down to the corner store and buy a couple of diapers. But _this _seemed like Haruka had bought all of the mall's baby related items.

"Whew! That's the last of them!" Haruka brushed off her hands and stood looking at all the bags, seeming very pleased with herself.

"Haruka-chan..." Yukino said in a quiet, dangerous voice.

"Yes?" Haruka asked, oblivious to her situation.

"Where are the diapers I asked for?" Yukino asked sweetly.

"Ano..." Haruka poked around among the bags. "Ah! Here they are!"

Haruka proudly presented Yukino with a half dozen packs of baby diapers.

"Haruka-chan, I only needed _one. _And _that_ one won't even fit her for a couple of months yet!"

"It's always good to be prepared Yukino. So when we _do _need it, we'll already have it." Haruka lectured her partner, pleased by her brilliant idea.

"Oh? And does that also explain _these_?" Yukino asked, holding up a set of clothes made for one year olds.

Haruka nodded. "I thought they looked pretty." Haruka said defensively.

"Haruka-chan," Yukino groaned, "she isn't even _six months_ old yet!"

"I _know_ Yukino. I watched you give birth to her, remember?" Haruka said, puzzled by her partner's odd reaction.

"And why did you buy her these books? And those classical CDs?" Yukino continued, holding up the said items.

"To get her ready of course. We need to give her a head start so she'll do well in pre-school and alimentary!"

"Elementary." Yukino corrected absently.

Yukino sighed. "Haruka-chan, next time, _please _get only what I asked for..." A tired and cranky Yukino pleaded.

Haruka didn't hear the last thing Yukino said because at the same time, a loud wail was heard from Yuuki's room.

Haruka dashed up the steps, two at a time. Yukino followed more sedately.

Yuuki had been crying almost non stop since they brought her home from the hospital. Sometimes it felt to Yukino like their daughter would never quiet down at all.

But when she got to the baby's room, Yuuki was gurgling happily in her Mama Haruka's arms.

"Look at that Yukino! She looks exactly like you!" Haruka said, delightedly pointing at their daughter's face.

Yukino leaned against the doorframe. "That's impossible Haruka-chan." She pointed out gently. "The egg we used was yours."

Yukino chuckled ruefully. "That's probably why she has such strong lungs."

"Well, **I **say she looks like you, and that's final." Haruka insisted.

Yukino shook her head, the love and affection she held for both her wife and her daughter overriding her feelings of annoyance.

Haruka overdid things sometimes, but there was no question that her heart was in the right place. That was part of why Yukino loved her.

"Hey, Yukino?" Haruka said, looking critically at her partner.

"Go get some rest, will you? I'll take care of Yuuki first." Haruka said gently, putting baby Yuuki down in her crib.

Yukino smiled gratefully. "Thank you Haruka-chan." She pushed herself off the door frame, entered the room then kissed Haruka.

Haruka laughed and hugged Yukino affectionately.

Sensing she no longer had the undivided attention that was naturally due to her, baby Yuuki cried loudly in protest.

Haruka picked her up again, singing to the baby cheerfully, unfazed by their daughter's crying.

Yukino smiled at the pretty picture Haruka and their daughter made.

Then she quietly closed the door, and fell into bed for some much needed sleep.


	10. Tate and Shiho

**Snog X: Tate and Shiho**

Tate put away the reports he'd been reading. He closed the lamp on his side of the bed and dutifully pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

Shiho rolled over in bed, clutching the blanket - even Tate's half - tighter around her. Tate had gotten used to his wife doing that but it still irked him since it meant he would wake up cold and shivering.

He sighed and got up, intending to find a spare blanket so he could sleep peacefully. He ran a hand through his tousled hair.

When he was halfway to the closet where they kept their blankets and bed sheets, he changed his mind.

His wife was sound asleep, but actually... he wasn't sleepy at all.

No. He was tired, tired of Shiho clinging to him, tired of Shiho always expecting more from him. He was tired of Shiho expecting him to be her brother, lover, husband, best friend, provider, genie, and everything else all rolled into one. He was tired.

Tate knew he'd just spend the night tossing and turning anyway, so instead of getting a blanket, he went to their living room and turned the TV on.

He propped his feet up and flipped idly through all the channels. So many channels these days and there wasn't even anything on. That was one of the reasons he didn't watch TV much. The other was that he never had the _time_.

When he got back from work, he was usually too tired to do anything more than eat and sleep. When he did have some free time, chances were the kids would be watching their cartoons. Shiho would tell him to let their children be since the TV could keep the children quiet better than any of Shiho's or Tate's efforts.

Tate gave up and shut the TV off. The remote control slid from his hand to the floor and he left it there.

Tate threw an arm over his eyes. It wasn't like there was anything _wrong_ with his life. Shiho was... a devoted wife. In those first years of marriage, he never regretted choosing her over Mai.

But lately, Tate kept feeling _lost_. Like there was no purpose, no end to the routine he acted out like an obedient puppet every day. And Shiho was oblivious to his inner turmoil.

Tate wanted, he didn't know what exactly, but he wanted something _more_. He wanted something exciting, he wanted something to break the monotonous bonds he found himself in.

Back in high school, during the Festival Shiho and all the rest were involved in, he'd been scared a lot of times, but he'd never felt more _alive _than back then. Especially in the end, when he fought Reito. It was exhilarating to be able to help, to be of use.

Tate left the now silent TV and headed into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and fished out a can of beer.

He popped it open and drank almost half of it in one gulp. Carrying the can in one hand, he went back to vegetating on the sofa.

He smiled bitterly and toasted his nonexistent companions with the can. He wasn't of much use now, was he?

He was going nowhere, he was being no one.

Shiho didn't care. They'd drifted apart after a while, though Tate never really intended it to happen. Shiho had become more of a responsibility for him. It was as if he'd lost all the feelings of affection he'd had for her.

Take what happened earlier, for instance. He'd kissed her dutifully, and not out of any sort of passion. It was a mechanical task, one that was expected of him as her husband.

Tate finished drinking the rest of his beer. He stared at the empty can for a few minutes. Then he crushed it and tossed it onto a side table.

Tate wanted to escape. He wanted to escape this dreary life. He wanted to go back to before. He wanted to go back to his time in Fuuka when the colors were more vibrant, when life was worth living, when he loved...

When his heart burned with passion, when he ached for a glimpse of her, when his body was on fire whenever he touched her, when he loved... When he loved Mai. _That_ was when he'd felt so alive.

The realization startled him, but it didn't surprise him. He whispered a silent prayer asking for forgiveness, but he could not deny the truth.

Tate buried his face in his hands, grateful everyone else was asleep.

The past... The past was over and done with. Tate had chosen Shiho, and Mai had chosen Reito. The time to choose was in the past and he could never go back to the way things were before. He could never go back...

Tate stood up abruptly, wiping at the tell tale moisture in his eyes. Acting impulsively, he got his coat and left the apartment.

He walked through the cool night air of Fuuka City. He left their apartment building behind and wandered wherever his feet would take him.

There was nothing now, there was nothing more he could do but go on living as he had.

He would die eventually and it would all be over. He would no longer be stuck as the provider for his family. He no longer be trapped in a job he had no interest in. He would no longer be forced to play the part of Shiho's dutiful and loving husband.

Yes, that was it.

Tate found himself pushing open the door of a familiar bar. He choose a stool and ordered a drink.

Sipping quietly, he looked around. He went to this bar sometimes. It had changed a bit over the years. Its clients were mostly respectable businessmen and the place was now brightly lit.

Years ago, it had been a place where suspicious looking characters would hang out and where shady business deals where transacted. That was according to Natsuki, at least. Though how Natsuki knew that bit of history, Tate never dared to ask.

Then suddenly, a flash of red caught his eye. His heartbeat sped up and his throat felt dry when he confirmed he _did_ see what he thought he saw.

His hands shaking, he put his drink down and walked to the woman sitting a few stools away.

"T-Tokiha?! What are you doing here?!"


	11. Miyu and Akane

**Snog XI: Miyu and Akane**

The crying girl was a threat and all threats had to be eliminated.

Miyu had killed the girl's Child and with it the girl's most important person. Miyu calculated that the girl would be too grief stricken to resist any further attacks.

There was an 87.8 chance that the girl would become mentally unstable. However there was also a 12.2 chance that the girl would still be coherent enough to expose Miyu's true nature to others.

Miyu's android nature could not be made known to the public, not while Alyssa ojou-sama was still undercover and thus still too vulnerable. Therefore, Miyu selected the option that provided a 100 certainty. She would kill the girl and dispose of the remains.

Miyu's arm transformed into a blade and she stepped closer to the crying girl.

The girl was sobbing and she didn't even look up at Miyu's approach.

Miyu bent down and grasped the front of the girl's uniform, hauling her up to a standing position. Then she stabbed the girl's stomach.

It was a popular belief that stabbing a human in the heart was one of the fastest ways to kill them. That was not true at all. The rib cage protects the heart and while Miyu could easily calculate the correct angle at which to drive her blade, it was still better to be a hundred percent sure.

Another favorite was slitting a human's neck. It was efficient if one could get close enough to the person. However, the neck was a smaller target compared to the stomach, so it was the latter at which Miyu aimed.

Slicing up a human's gastrointestinal system would kill him or her just as efficiently as stabbing the heart. The stomach, the liver, the kidneys, and all the organs in that area were just as vital.

The program in her system that was tasked with forethought made a note to request an upgrade from Glear. Killing the girl would have been much more simple and much less messy if she had some firearms concealed within her body.

As it was, the girl let out a loud scream and struggled against Miyu's strong grip. Miyu watched impassively.

Then, something unusual occurred. Maybe it was a random error, or the result of poor maintenance, but an idea entered Miyu's head that had nothing to do with the tasks she'd set for herself.

Miyu briefly brushed her lips against the dying girl's. Then she pulled her face back, and studied the conflicting emotions on the girl's face.

Miyu watched as the girl's struggles faded and her body grew limp.

When she was a hundred percent sure that the girl was dead, Miyu withdrew her blade and lowered the girl's body down to the ground.

"Was that _really_ necessary Miyu?" A cutting voice called out.

Alyssa walked into the clearing, a scowl on her otherwise normally cute face.

"You did not wish me to do that ojou-sama?" Miyu asked respectfully, as she watched her mistress approach.

Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of _course _I wanted you to! Go ahead, kiss everyone you fight with!"

The sarcasm was lost on the android. "As you wish ojou-sama." Miyu replied, filing away her mistress's command as a procedure to be followed in future battles.

Alyssa bent over the body of the fallen HiME, lifting up the bottom of the girl's torn and blood stained blouse.

"Miyu, look. Her mark's gone." Alyssa said.

"Yes, ojou-sama." Miyu replied, obediently looking at where her mistress pointed.

In the meantime, several programs were running simultaneously in her head. They were trying to determine how to be a hundred percent sure of being able to kiss an opponent in the middle of a battle. After all, she _did _follow her mistress's every order.

* * *

AN: I was just wondering... What if Mikoto tries to kiss everyone she likes and Miyu tries to kiss everyone she fights? Hehe... 


	12. Aoi and Chie

**Snog XII: Aoi and Chie**

Mikoto was banished from the kitchen and Chie was banished along with her.

Aoi had kissed Chie and told her gently - but firmly - to stop "helping". Chie was instead ordered to make sure that Mikoto stayed out of the kitchen until dinner was served.

Mai had dragged Mikoto out and planted her in one of the chairs in the living room. Chie sat there now, watching Mikoto try to take a bite out of her clothes and listening to Mikoto's noisy stomach.

Chie sighed. In all those years since the Festival, Mikoto still hadn't grown up when it came to food, even if her body had grown into that of a young lady. Mai was still the same though, and she was still as good a cook as ever.

After Mai and Mikoto arrived, Mai took over the kitchen and Chie could see that Aoi was having a good time catching up with and learning from her friend. But Chie couldn't see why _Mai_ had gotten an enthusiastic hug while _she_ just got a kiss and a pat on the head before being exiled.

Chie decided to set up the karaoke mike instead. The rest of the group would be arriving later for dinner and karaoke. The HiMEs and their friends made it a point to have these little get-togethers every now and then. It was their way of keeping touch even after they'd all gone their separate ways.

Because the get-togethers frequently became karaoke parties, Chie and Aoi had invested in a karaoke mike so they wouldn't have to go elsewhere. It was an interesting device, you just connect it to the TV, press the buttons on one of its panels, and you're all ready to sing.

Chie set up the mike quickly. It was just as well, when she'd finished plugging in the last of the wires, the door bell rang.

DING DONG!

Chie opened the door to see who the early bird was.

For a moment, Reito seemed taken aback to see Chie. Then he quickly regained his composure.

"Good afternoon Chie-san!" Reito greeted cheerfully.

"Reito, come in. Mai and Mikoto are already here." Chie said, leading Reito into the apartment.

"Ani-ue!!!" Mikoto greeted, leaping up and throwing herself at her big brother.

"Mikoto-chan..." Reito fondly tousled Mikoto's hair and sat down beside her.

"Ani-ue," Mikoto sniffed, "Mai sent me out of the kitchen..."

"Is that so? Well then, it's a good thing I brought _these _then, right?" Reito held up some snacks.

Mikoto gleefully latched onto the snacks and Chie was relieved.

The doorbell rang again.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it..." Chie said to no one in particular.

"Takumi! Akira!" Chie greeted them happily. Chie was surprised to note that Takumi and Akira were both blushing slightly after she opened the door. Chie shrugged it off.

"Good afternoon Chie. Is my onee-chan already here?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen. Hey, what's that?" Chie pointed to the large box Takumi carried.

"It's a cake for dessert." Takumi replied smiling, as they entered Aoi and Chie's apartment.

Akira took a seat beside Reito and Mikoto while Takumi went to the kitchen. Chie sourly noted that Takumi wasn't ejected as she had been.

Chie listened to Reito and Akira talking with each other. She sometimes forgot that both Akira and Takumi regarded Reito as a sempai and were close to him when they were in school.

DING DONG!

Chie answered the door again.

Natsuki was blushing slightly and a smile seemed to be struggling to escape from Shizuru.

Chie was puzzled. Takumi and Akira were both blushing when she opened the door and now Natsuki was as well.

"Shizuru, Natsuki." Chie greeted them. "Welcome, come on in."

"Thank you, Chie-san." Shizuru said politely, dragging a still blushing Natsuki inside.

DING DONG!

Chie had barely sat down when the doorbell rang again.

There were four people this time, and every one of them was acting weirdly. Shiho was blushing, Akane had a barely concealed grin and both Tate and Kazuya couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"Hi! Come in, they're still cooking dinner." Chie ushered the four of them in.

The party was starting to get more lively now. A pack of cards was brought out, and Reito's snacks were freely passed around. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone except Chie that is.

The others kept giving her sidelong glances and it was getting irritating! It was almost a relief when the doorbell signaled the arrival of another batch of people.

Midori and Youko were bearing several bottles of liquor and a box of something. "Chie-chan!" Midori and Youko greeted Chie enthusiastically, each of them giving Chie a hug.

Chie was relieved to see that _those _two at least weren't blushing. Then she noticed Midori's lips twitching as if trying not to smile.

Chie sighed. Something was really wrong with everyone that day. Were there some sort of pheromones around their doorway that made people get into a romantic mood? That would explain the blushing and smiling. Chie shuddered at the thought of all the couples making out in front of their apartment.

Chie was about to close the door, when someone shouted at her not to close it.

"Chie, wait!" Nao, followed by Alyssa and Miyu, were walking down the corridor outside.

Chie waited for them to reach her. "Hi, almost everyone's here!" Chie greeted.

Miyu only looked at her impassively and Nao was smirking but Alyssa was politer than her other two companions. "Thank you for inviting us Chie-san."

"No problem. Dinner should be ready soon."

Inside, the card game was getting lively and it got even livelier when Nao joined in.

Chie kept getting weird looks from everyone else. She looked down at her clothes. Everything was worn normally, so what could people be looking at? She ran a hand through her hair. Nope, nothing there either. Chie grit her teeth and tried to ignore the unwanted attention.

The last of the guests announced their arrival with an insistent ringing.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Chie opened the door to find Haruka pounding on the doorbell and Yukino trying to tell Haruka that once was enough.

"Hello Chie. I'm sorry about that." Yukino apologized for Haruka.

"Yukino! Lo-" Haruka pointed at Chie.

Yukino clapped a hand over Haruka's mouth and pulled her inside.

Chie closed the door. She was getting really annoyed now.

She went back inside the apartment. What was wrong with everyone? What was wrong with _her_? Chie was getting really frustrated and she decided it was time to take some drastic measures.

She closed the music that was playing loudly. She put her hands on her hips and shouted loudly. "Hey, everyone!"

All the people in the room turned to look at her.

"Is there something wrong? All of you have been acting weird today!"

There was an uncomfortable silence. No one would meet her eyes and blushes sprouted up everywhere.

"Well?" Chie demanded.

Then Shizuru coughed politely. "Ano, Chie-san..."

Chie looked at her.

Shizuru patted her own cheek.

Chie put her hands on her cheeks but felt nothing there.

Shizuru shook her head, and gestured nearer to her own lips this time.

Chie rubbed the part of her face near her lips. They came away smeared with red. And Chie didn't wear lipstick.

Aoi emerged from the kitchen at just that moment to find Chie fuming and everyone else laughing helplessly.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Aoi announced. Then she turned to Chie with a concerned look on her face.

"Chie-chan, what is it?" Aoi asked, leaning towards Chie and kissing her on the cheek.

A bright red lipstick mark was now imprinted on Chie's cheek as well. Unfortunately, this sent everyone into another burst of laughter.

"Aoi..." Chie groaned.

The laughter was uncontrollable now.

"What?" Aoi asked Chie, smiling innocently.


	13. Nao and Natsuki

This takes place a couple of years after the series. Both Nao and Natsuki are in college while Shizuru has already graduated. This isn't the only way things could have progressed, but I just wanted to explore another of those what-ifs. It's possibly OOC.

**Snog XIII: Nao and Natsuki**

"Mmm..."

Hearing the sounds coming from the dorm room next door, Nao curled up in her bed and resolutely placed her pillow over her ears.

Nao had chosen one of the single person rooms in the dorm. She'd been very pleased with herself at being able to snag one of the choicest rooms. She'd been delighted at the fact that she wouldn't have to worry about nosy roommates.

At least that was until she found out about her noisy neighbor. The noisy neighbor that often had her girlfriend over visiting. Nao groaned, and cursed the architect that had designed the dorm. Her unit and Natsuki's were mirror images of each other.

That meant that on the opposite side of the wall against which Nao's bed stood, was Natsuki's bed. It meant that the opposite side of the wall was where Natsuki and her girlfriend carried out their activities. She sometimes wished that those two would just move in together and spare her all the agony she was forced to endure.

Those two would distract her when she was trying to study. Well, that only happened once since Nao wasn't very big on studying. But still. Those two had no consideration whatsoever.

A part of her wondered why she couldn't go out into the city like she used to. But something kept Nao where she was, the same something that had kept her pretty much confined to her room ever since she'd moved in.

Something, or rather, someone.

The past months had been an unbearable torment for Nao. She didn't know where or when it started. She just found herself idly wondering what it would be like to kiss Natsuki.

Nao growled, angry with herself. She didn't even _like _the girl. Natsuki treated her coldly, like a former enemy. 'Which, I am...' Nao thought darkly.

Not that Natsuki treated her with animosity, indeed Nao would have preferred that. No. Natsuki's attitude towards her could be better described by apathy. Simply put, Natsuki didn't give a damn about Nao, and that drove Nao crazy.

When they passed each other on the street, Natsuki would nod hello sometimes, but other times she would completely ignore Nao. When the HiMEs would get together, Natsuki would be wrapped up in her precious Shizuru so there was no way Nao could talk to her then.

Nao tried saying hi, greeting Natsuki when they met each other in the dorm or in between classes. Natsuki would just return the greeting and move on. Nao tried teasing and taunting Natsuki. It didn't work, Natsuki just brushed it off.

It had started out as a game, to see if she could provoke Natsuki into reacting. She wanted Natsuki to pay attention to her, to acknowledge that she existed. It was something egoistic at first. But then, more and more, her thoughts throughout the day kept going back to the other former HiME.

She would idly wonder what it would be like to hold Natsuki's hand. She would be curious to see what books Natsuki read and what music she listened to. Natsuki was like a slow and patient invader that took control of Nao's every thought.

Nao hated it, she hated being so weak that someone could affect her so. But there Natsuki was, and there _she _was, stuck with her fantasies and separated from the object of her obsession by a mere wall.

Many nights, Nao lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and imagining what it would be like. She would slide her arms around Natsuki, and gently press their lips together. She would caress Natsuki's lips with her tongue. She would run the tip of her tongue over Natsuki's teeth and explore every inch of that mouth.

A tight feeling was growing in Nao's stomach. She threw the pillow away and washed her face. She looked in the mirror, at the pathetic love-sick puppy she'd become. She found herself staring back at Natsuki's face beside her. It was just for a second, then she blinked and the image disappeared.

The sour taste in her mouth didn't go away. Nao was tired of it. She was tired of the heartache, of the longing that always grew in the pit of her stomach. It didn't help that Natsuki and her girlfriend were being noisy, as usual.

Nao lay back down in her bed, face once more buried into the pillow. Nao hated it, she kept imagining, and dreaming, and fantasizing, and she couldn't stand it. She exhaled sharply. Her mind made it Natsuki's breath playing over her skin as they leaned in to share a kiss.

Some time later, Nao dragged herself out of her reverie. She sat up and refused to allow herself to lapse into dreamland once more. Nao resolved to end it, once and for all. She would end this torment, end the torturous dreams.

Nao would kiss the girl and get it over with. To hell with what happened after.

Nao left her room and stood outside Natsuki's door. She didn't even hesitate a moment before knocking.

There was no answer.

"Natsuki?" Nao rapped sharply on the door. Only silence. Nao sighed, and turned the doorknob anyway. Natsuki would kill her for entering the room without permission, but Nao didn't really care. At least then Natsuki would be paying attention to her.

The room was empty. Huh. Nao hadn't heard them leaving.

The bed sheets were rumpled and Nao tried not to think too hard about what that meant. There were books randomly scattered on the desk showing the room's owner had at least made a pretense at studying.

Spotting a jacket discarded on the floor, Nao picked it up and sniffed it. The jacket still held Natsuki's scent. Cursing her foolishness, Nao left the room and returned to her own.

She was hugging the jacket to herself when she got an idea of where Natsuki could be.

Leaving the jacket behind, Nao left her room a second time and headed to the stairs. Natsuki sometimes stayed on the rooftop, even if that area was technically off limits.

Nao smirked. That was one thing they had in common, their disregard for rules. Ones that they didn't make themselves anyway.

Nao climbed the flights of stairs with ease. Her heart was pounding, rejoicing at the rash decision she'd made. It was probably foolish, but Nao had thrown all caution to the winds, she just wanted to get it over with. Go up there, and kiss Natsuki as she'd wanted to for so long, period, end of story.

Nao was too busy imagining having Natsuki squirming in her lap that she didn't notice that someone was coming down the stairs until she bumped into that person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Nao yelled. The person didn't look back. Nao was surprised to see it was Shizuru who was angrily going down the stairs with an unbecoming scowl on her face.

Nao shrugged it off, intent on her goal.

At last, she reached the rooftop. She looked around for Natsuki and found her huddled against the edge of the building.

Nao gleefully walked closer but Natsuki didn't seem to notice her. When Nao got nearer, Natsuki looked up and there were tears streaming down on either side of her face.

Nao was dumbfounded, and she stared at Natsuki for a long moment. Natsuki looked like a lost, hopeless child.

"What do _you _want Nao?" Natsuki spat out, still crying. Nao quickly bactracked. Lost and hopeless? Natsuki looked more like a bedraggled but still defiantly hissing kitten.

Nao knelt down so she was at eye level with Natsuki. "What's wrong?" She asked gruffly, surprise slowly making its way through her mind.

Natsuki shook her head and refused to answer.

Nao sat down beside the still crying Natsuki. Natsuki didn't react.

Tentatively, Nao reached up a hand and comfortingly patted Natsuki's back, all romantic aspirations temporarily forgotten.

What was important was that Natsuki was crying and Nao _hated _Natsuki's tears, just as much as she'd _hated _wanting to kiss the girl so much.

Nao sighed. It sucked to be in love.

* * *

AN: By the way, I'd like to know if there are any pairings you'd like to see (that I haven't written about yet). I still have a couple of ideas floating around in my head, but I'm open to any pairing suggestions you might have. :D  



	14. Chie and Shizuru

This is an AU, set in the same world as "Welcome Home Shizuru". I don't know much about dancing so please forgive any mistakes. Also it was kinda hard to fit them into a snog, and it ended up sounding weird since I tried to make their language more formal, so I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC.

**Snog XIV: Chie and Shizuru**

Shizuru was talking to the Windbloom ambassador but she kept getting distracted. She and the ambassador were standing at the sidelines of the ballroom, watching the couples dancing on the floor. Servants walked around, handing drinks and finger foods to whomever wished it.

She had been guiding the ambassador around the entire evening. The night's ball had been thrown to welcome the Windbloom ambassador to Fuuka. Shizuru realized that she was being very rude to the guest of honor, and Shizuru was usually the epitome of courtesy, but a certain couple was really very... distracting.

"Shizuru-san? Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru's head snapped back to the pleasantly smiling ambassador. "I'm sorry? You were saying?"

"I was explaining Queen Mashiro's revised policy concerning mages." The ambassador said, eyeing Shizuru quizzically. "You are a mage Shizuru-san, are you not? An Adept, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, I'm an Adept. In fact-" Shizuru abruptly stopped talking and her eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, Aoi-san." Shizuru murmured, leaving the confused ambassador behind. Shizuru headed towards the dance floor. She was seething inside as she handed her wine glass to one of the servants.

Shizuru threaded her way through the dancing couples with ease. Grace, balance, politeness - they were lessons drilled into her as a child. She also seemed to remember this thing called "sharing" but Shizuru wasn't too good at sharing, when it came to Natsuki at least.

And right now, with the way _her _queen was being waltzed around... Shizuru was not happy.

Her queen seemed to be enjoying herself and Shizuru grudgingly admitted that the queen's partner was an experienced dancer. Shizuru guessed it was someone from the Windbloom delegation, she already knew everyone else at court.

Shizuru watched as her queen was dipped effortlessly, then brought back up laughing. The queen's laughter reached Shizuru's ears as she neared the dancing couple. Shizuru was definitely not happy.

"May I have this dance?" Shizuru said perfunctorily when she reached her queen. She put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder, fully intending to whisk her queen away from the offending trespasser. But the trespasser, it seemed, had other plans.

"I'd _love_ to dance with you, Shizuru-sama." The trespasser said gallantly, quickly taking Shizuru's hand and whisking _her _away from Natsuki.

Before Shizuru could react, she was dancing with the woman who'd been... been _flirting _with her queen.

No matter, Shizuru had quite a few things to say. There were some matters that she needed to make clear. She'd say them _politely_ of course.

Shizuru smiled. "I'm afraid you have the advantage over me..." She trailed off inquiringly.

"Chie. Chie of Windbloom, head of the ambassador's escort." Chie answered as she led Shizuru through the elaborate steps.

"I see. So, Chie. Is this your first time to Fuuka?"

"Yes." Then Chie smiled and it was a smile that could break hearts. "Though if I'd known someone as beautiful as you lives here, I'd have come running."

Shizuru blinked. Was this woman flirting with her? Very well then. Two could play at that game. "You flatter me." Shizuru replied demurely, as the courtly game of love required. " Surely others.. the queen for example?"

"Your queen is lovely, but no one here is more graceful than you."

Shizuru resisted the urge to stomp on Chie's toes upon hearing the other woman's admiring tone when it came to the queen. "You are too kind."

"Not when it's true." Chie said, her hand creeping closer around Shizuru's back.

Shizuru tilted her head to acknowledge the compliment. She wished she could just blast this woman away for flirting with _her _queen. However, there were rules, and those rules had to be followed. Shizuru sighed inwardly, and continued the game. "Do you have balls such as these in Windbloom?"

"Yes, but our dances are somewhat different. For example..."

Shizuru found herself being whirled around then caught again, this time with her back pressed against Chie's chest, and Chie's breath tickling her ear. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Then Shizuru was whirled around again, and she was once more face to face with Chie. The aggravating woman waited expectantly.

Shizuru gritted her teeth, the woman left her with no other option but to agree. "That would be wonderful." Even to her, the enthusiasm sounded feigned but either her dancing partner didn't notice, or didn't care.

"You step like this, then this." Chie instructed, and Shizuru dutifully followed.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's good!" Chie praised her.

Shizuru vaguely noted that they were drifting back to the spot where she'd been talking to the ambassador earlier, but she was too busy remembering the pattern of the unfamiliar steps.

"You're a quick learner."

Shizuru mentally cursed herself. This was getting out of hand. In fact, she was starting to think that this woman had flirted with Natsuki out of habit, and not out of any special interest in her Natsuki. Still, Shizuru wanted to make it clear Natsuki was hers, and hers alone. "Chie-san..."

Then Chie suddenly swung her out, lowered her to the floor, and kissed her.

Shizuru's mind was reeling in shock as Chie helped her back to a standing position. Shizuru was about to respond angrily to the other woman's impertinence when Chie bent her head and placed her mouth near Shizuru's ear.

"Stay. Away. From Aoi." Chie warned forcefully.

Chie stepped back, still smiling pleasantly. She bowed formally to Shizuru and left the dance floor. When she reached the ambassador who was watching on the sidelines, she put a possessive arm around her lover.

It dawned on Shizuru that she _had _been talking to Aoi all night. And Chie was... A small chuckle escaped her, then another, until it became side splitting laughter.

Chie was jealous of _her_. Just as _she'd _been jealous of Chie. Shizuru clutched her stomach, she couldn't seem to stop laughing.

When she thought she'd composed herself, she went to find Natsuki.

Natsuki was scowling when Shizuru reached her. "Did you enjoy your dance?" Natsuki asked pointedly.

Shizuru laughed and hugged her Natsuki. "Yes I did. Now if my queen will give me the honor..." Shizuru held out a hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki was still frowning as Shizuru led her to the dance floor.

"Ara, is my Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru asked teasingly, her arms around Natsuki as they danced.

Natsuki sighed. "Perhaps."

Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuru could see another couple on the dance floor. They were dancing together, just as close together as she and Natsuki were.

"There is nothing to be jealous about." Shizuru said, laughing quietly to herself. "Absolutely nothing."


	15. Nao and Aoi

**Snog XV: Nao and Aoi**

"Hmm. This one?" Aoi held the dress against herself and looked in the mirror.

She sighed. "Too formal." She tossed the dress onto her bed. It landed on top of a pile of similarly discarded pieces of clothing.

She picked out another one from her near empty closet. "No." It was tossed onto the bed.

"Ah, here. This will do." She smiled to herself, pleased with her choice. She quickly pulled the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror.

She turned around, arching her neck to see what the dress looked like from behind. "Perfect." It was just the right mix of sweet and sexy. Chie would love it.

She checked the clock. She had to hurry, there were only a few minutes left before Chie arrived. Aoi hurriedly put all the clothes back into the closet. She was almost finished when the door creaked open.

"You're early! I didn't expect you until-"

"Eh?" Nao looked back at her. Nao's hair looked disheveled, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Nao!" Aoi squeaked. "Wh-What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd be out. You're always out. Didn't you say you had somewhere to go? Nao!!!" Aoi babbled.

Nao frowned as she watched her roommate panic. "If you have a date with Chie, don't let _me _stand in your way." Nao went to her bed and threw herself into it. Nao was very tired, she'd only clocked in a few hours of sleep the previous night. She hugged her pillow to herself and closed her eyes.

Nao cracked an eye open to find Aoi still watching her. "Go on, go on. Go off with your Prince Charming." Nao yawned and closed her eyes again.

Aoi exhaled sharply. "Nao! You said you'd be out tonight."

Understanding slowly seeped its way into Nao's sleep fogged brain. She bolted upright and eyed Aoi with a predatory look. "Oh. Oh..." She looked Aoi up and down, at the dress that Aoi had selected.

Nao propped her chin up on one hand. "Chie-san is coming over, isn't she...?" A slow smile spread on Nao's face.

Aoi crossed her arms and looked back at Nao defensively.

"So that's why..." Nao looked around the room and something shiny caught her eye.

She bent down and reached for something partially hidden under Aoi's bed. "Silk? I'm impressed. I'm sure Chie-san will be too..."

Aoi gasped. "Nao!" Aoi said angrily.

Nao ignored her roommate. "This _is_ my room too, you know..." Nao mused, then glanced at Aoi.

Aoi sniffed. Then a large teardrop rolled out of one eye. Then the other. Then Aoi started crying like there was no tomorrow. "Nao-chan! You weren't supposed to be here tonight!" Aoi said in a heartbroken voice.

Nao paled but held her ground. She scowled defiantly at Aoi. "That won't work with me anymore."

Aoi's crying abruptly stopped. Seeing that her usual technique didn't work, Aoi had no choice but to use brute force. "Please, leave us alone. " Aoi demanded, leaping for Nao.

Graceful as a cat, Nao jumped off her bed.

Aoi lunged for Nao, and Nao kept dancing back, and back, until Aoi finally caught her and wrestled her to the ground.

Aoi pinned the younger girl to the ground, sitting on her so she couldn't move. "Nao, I had a lot of plans for tonight..." Aoi informed the other girl threateningly.

Nao sighed. "All right, I'll leave you love birds alone."

"Really?" Aoi asked skeptically.

"Give me a kiss and I'll go."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Nao schooled her expression into a serious one, though the corner of her mouth kept twitching. Pinned to the floor as she was, she could clearly hear the approaching footsteps.

Aoi however, could not. "Fine." She gave in, anything to get Nao out of the way.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and lightly brushed her lips against Nao's.

The door opened. "Aoi! Are you-" Chie stopped in mid-sentence, taking in the sight of her lover and her lover's roommate in such a compromising position on the floor.

" Chie-san," Nao purred, "care to join us?"


	16. Mai and Natsuki

**Snog XVI: Mai and Natsuki**

"Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome." Mai said as she began clearing up the dishes.

Natsuki helped Mai wash and put away the dishes. They worked in silence, a companionable silence.

When they finished, Mai lent Natsuki a set of pajamas. Natsuki changed into them gratefully. She went back out to find Mai sitting on her bed and looking out the window. Natsuki sat down on the opposite bed, the one that should have been Mikoto's.

"Mai." 

Mai turned to look at Natsuki, and Natsuki could see that she'd been crying. "What do we do now?" Mai asked, hugging herself tightly. "Now it's only you, me, kaichou-sama, and... and Mikoto."

Natsuki felt a sharp pang in her heart at the mention of Shizuru, but she still moved to sit beside Mai. "Mai..." Natsuki put a hand on Mai's shoulder. "You'll go fight Mikoto, and I'll fight Shizuru. It will turn out okay, you'll see."

Mai was still crying. "You don't expect to survive, do you?" Mai noted, wiping at her tears.

Natsuki shook her head. She could feel her own tears beginning to surface. "No. I probably won't." Natsuki sighed. "I'm most important to Shizuru. And... she's the most important to me. Either way, whoever wins..." Natsuki shrugged. " It won't be pretty." She finished.

Mai laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I'm being selfish aren't I? Crying when you have your own problems to deal with."

"Silly." Natsuki wiped at her own tears. "Hey, do you already know who _your _most important person is?"

Mai nodded somberly, her gazing moving to the other bed. Mikoto's bed.

"We're in the same situation then. Who knows, maybe we'll all wind up dead." Natsuki said cheerfully, trying to lighten her friend's spirits despite the fact that both of them were crying.

Mai looked at Natsuki weirdly. Then she began to laugh even if it wasn't really funny. Mai laughed until she cried and she didn't know anymore where the laughter began and the tears ended, in the same way that happiness and sadness were opposite sides of the same coin.

Then Natsuki joined in the laughter, not because it was funny, but because they desperately needed something to laugh at so as not to be overwhelmed by the immense tasks they both faced.

When the last of the laughter faded away, Mai wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you, I think I needed that."

Natsuki snorted. "It wasn't even funny."

Mai leaned forward and impulsively kissed Natsuki. "It was. And thank you."

"Mai!" Natsuki protested, shocked by her friend's actions.

Mai looked at Natsuki quizzically. "Natsuki, friends can love each other too, you know."

"They.. can?" Natsuki stared back at Mai weakly.

Mai smiled sadly. "Mikoto taught me that. She once asked me what real love was."

Natsuki listened to Mai, her heart beating fast. "What did you say?" Natsuki demanded.

"I couldn't answer her then. But now I see that what's important is that you care for someone. Simple as that." Mai laughed. "I love you Natsuki. And I love Mikoto, I love Takumi, I love Tate, and Reito, and Shiho. I love everyone, you're all important to me."

"You mean... I can l-love Shizuru? But we d-don't have to be lovers or anything?"

"Of course not silly. Not if you don't want to. Love's just..." Mai shrugged, "love. It just is."

Natsuki thought a moment, beginning to understand what Shizuru meant to her. "Thank you Mai. I think... I think I understand now."

Then Natsuki realized something about what Mai said. "That means it's really _everyone _that's your most important person."

Mai looked at Natsuki in surprise. "I suppose..."

Natsuki grinned. "Then you better not lose, 'cause if you do _everyone _will disappear."

Mai looked back at Natsuki with genuine alarm. "Natsuki!"

"Relax, I was just joking." Natsuki tried to placate her friend. "You _won't_ lose. You won't. You _can't_."

They were both silent for a while.

"We better sleep now." Mai said softly.

"Yeah." Natsuki hesitated, then shyly kissed Mai's cheek. "Good night."

Mai watched as an embarrassed Natsuki got into bed and went to sleep. Then she lay back down on her own bed, wondering what the next day would bring.


	17. Reito and Shizuru

I'm still working on the shiznat ones but here's a bit of something to tide you over until then.

**Snog XVII: Reito and Shizuru**

The cries of "Reito-sama!" and "Kanzaki-sempai!" reached Shizuru's ears long before she saw a harassed Reito walking in her direction.

She paused and turned, watching Reito attempting to fend of the overenthusiastic girls who surrounded him. It was almost comical, Reito with his polite smile dancing out of the way of the chattering girls who kept inching closer to him.

"Shizuru!" Reito exclaimed upon seeing her, the relief evident in his voice. He detached himself from the girls surrounding him and strode quickly to Shizuru. Seizing her arm, he pressed a kiss to her lips, much to the dismay of his fan club.

Seeing the desperation in Reito's eyes, Shizuru took pity on him and played along. "Please excuse us." she told the other girls. "We have Student Council matters to attend to, I'm sure you understand." She said with a pleasant smile. It _was _true. They _did _have a meeting that afternoon.

"Yes, yes. That's exactly what I was trying to say. " Reito agreed hastily.

They walked away, Reito keeping his arm around Shizuru's waist until he was certain that they were out of sight. As they entered the mostly empty school building, he dropped his arm with a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, but those girls were positively vicious!" He exclaimed.

Shizuru stifled a laugh. "Well, it's your fault. You usually lead them on."

Reito mimed an arrow through the heart. "Shizuru, how could you think that of me? You know my heart belongs to only one person."

Shizuru couldn't help it, she really laughed this time. Reito didn't seem too offended as they resumed walking through the mostly deserted corridors. Classes were finished for the day and it was only the all-important Student Council whose members were still indoors.

"They'll all be talking about this you know." Shizuru commented as they climbed the first flight of stairs.

"Let them." Reito said darkly.

"Ara, won't that make Tokiha-san jealous?"

Reito raised an eyebrow. "Mai jealous isn't what I'm after. Not _Mai._"

"So how _are _things with her?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Actually, I think I'm getting to like her." Reito shrugged. "Just a bit."

Shizuru's eyes widened in shock. Reito had never confessed to liking a girl before. Not to her anyway.

"Does that surprise you, Shizuru?" Reito asked, his face an emotionless mask.

Shizuru thought about it for a moment then decided to answer honestly. "Yes. Yes it does."

Reito sighed and the mask dropped, leaving a melancholy expression behind. "Shizuru, why do we love the people we do?"

"Because we're both fools." Shizuru answered swiftly, answered without thinking. Their eyes met briefly then, in a moment of shared understanding and camaraderie.

They continued walking in silence, but it was a comfortable one. One between two people who were used to each other's presence and had nothing to hide from each other.

Shizuru interrupted the silence eventually when she realized their path was actually leading them away from their destination. "Why are we taking such a roundabout route?"

"Because we're trying to avoid my rabid fan club?"

"Mhmm." Shizuru said skeptically. "Could it be that you're trying to avoid someone?"

"Possibly."

"You'll have to go in eventually, you know."

"Can you blame me for not wanting to?"

"No, of course not." Shizuru's eyes softened. "But you'll end up going anyway. You won't be able to help yourself. Like a moth to the flame."

"Speaking from experience, I see."

Shizuru laughed. "Between the two of us, _you're_ the one with more experience."

"Yours has been longer."

"But yours burned brighter."

"And died down faster." Reito said, his voice deceptively normal. "Snuffed out with no mercy."

"So now you're using jealousy..." Shizuru trailed off, carefully keeping her voice neutral.

Reito frowned. "Haven't you felt it Shizuru? Haven't you ever been jealous before? Takeda..."

"Isn't a real threat." Shizuru said dismissively. "Feeling jealous is different from _using_ it to get revenge."

"Is it, really?" Reito said in a whisper. "What if Natsuki... rejected you? What would you do then?"

A cold feeling settled into the pit of Shizuru's stomach. "I..." She shivered. "I don't know... Pretend it never happened I guess."

"Don't be too sure of that, Shizuru. We're too much alike."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't have gotten other people involved. What you're doing to Mai... it isn't fair."

"It's _not _fair, Shizuru. It's _not_ fair that everything came out when I never meant it to. "

"Reito." Shizuru said forcefully. "I understand. I... don't like it. But I understand what you feel." Reito gave her a small smile, and Shizuru sensed he was grateful for her words.

"So. Think she'll be there?" Reito asked in a casual tone.

Shizuru knew at once which 'she' Reito was talking about and it definitely wasn't Reito's. "She'll probably be there. This morning she mentioned that she had to look something up."

"Excited about seeing your own lady love?" Reito drawled teasingly as they climbed another set of stairs.

This drew a burst of laughter from Shizuru. "Don't let Natsuki hear you saying that. My Natsuki's many things but she's hardly a lady."

"_Your_ Natsuki..." Reito murmured, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice.

Shizuru looked at her friend impassively.

"I'm sorry." Reito apologized. "It's just..." He sighed.

Sympathy entered Shizuru's eyes and she laid a hand on Reito's arm. "It's okay..."

"Will it ever stop hurting Shizuru?" Reito asked, a quiet despair in his voice. They had reached the correct corridor now despite Reito's attempts at stalling.

"No." Shizuru answered seriously, also battling the despair that lived in her own heart. "It never will."

"Then we keep living like this?" Reito asked, as the Student Council room drew nearer and nearer.

"What choice do we have?" Shizuru asked sadly.

"True." Reito acknowledged. They were standing in front of the door now. "Ready?" Reito asked.

Shizuru reached out and squeezed Reito's hand. Then she let go and whispered, "Ready."

When Reito opened the door they were instantly met by Haruka's scathing remarks on their lateness and Yukino's attempts at calming her overenthusiastic friend down.

But neither of them heard a word of what Haruka and Yukino were saying. Shizuru's eyes flew unerringly to the girl sitting at the president's table, making free with the president's laptop.

And, just as Shizuru's to Natsuki, so Reito's gaze was drawn to the Student Council's blond tag-along sitting at the back of the room.

Reito and Shizuru. They understood each other. They understood each other very well indeed.


End file.
